


Getting Back In The Game:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve isn’t sure that he could his job anymore, What happens when it affects him too much?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	Getting Back In The Game:

*Summary: Steve isn’t sure that he could his job anymore, What happens when it affects him too much?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he was back with his ohana, & trying to get back in his routine, & life. The Hunky Brunette was also still feeling guilty that the blond got hurt, cause of him, & he couldn’t get it out of his mind, It was hard not to forget. Even, If he knows that it wasn’t his fault, He still felt guilty to the core. The Former Seal couldn’t get the image of his best friend almost dying out of his head, when he found him at the site, where he was captured.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was figuring out what was bothering Steve, as he watched him since he came back from his trip, & got back into work. He was very concerned about his lover, & best friend, The Blond knew that Steve was still feeling guilty, & was having trouble getting over the hellish experience that they went through. He had a plan, & he was gonna carry it out that very instant. He would do anything for the love of his life.

He set up some candles, & dimmed the lights in their bedroom, & set up a table, & oils on the side of it, that evening after dinner. Once, He was satisfied that everything was perfect, & the way that he wanted. He called the **_Five-O Commander_** upstairs to their bedroom. Steve came up, like he was told. He looked nervous, & just tired, "Hey, Danno, What's up ?", He asked, as he looked at him straight in the eye. The Loudmouth Detective hated seeing him like this, & wished to see him smile again.

"I know that something was bothering you, & you can tell me anything, You know that right, Babe ?", Steve knew that he could, & nodded in response. “I know, Danno, I just can’t explain how I am feeling at the moment”, He answered honestly, & openly. “Just start at the beginning”, The Shorter Man said, as he advised him with a soothing smile.

So, Steve told him every bit of how he felt, & how guilty that he got him hurt, cause of his past, & the drama that came along with it. Danny gave him sweet kisses, as the dark-haired man broke down, & just cried in his arms. The Shorter Man held him, & offered as much comfort, as he can. Then, Danny led him to the table, & said this to him, cooing seductively, as he saw that his lover was in the mood.

“Get yourself set up, & on up on the table, **_Baby_** ”, Danny cooed seductively, as Steve did as he was told, The Blond began to sensuously massages the oils into his shoulders. Steve lets out moans that was music to the blond’s ears. _“You are loved, You ** _are_** loved”_, He kept it up like an mantra. He did every part, & smirked, when he reached for the sheet that is covering his lower half.

“Your ass is a thing of beauty”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he unveiled it to his hungry eyes. He smacked each asscheek, which made the former seal moan in pleasure. “You like that ?”, Steve could only nod in response. “I am gonna take such good care of you”, He rimmed him, & licked his sensitive spot. He then quickly strips out of his clothing, coats his cock in oil, & began to fuck him hard, & fast. Steve couldn't take it anymore, & began his fun on his lover.

The strong table rocked back & forth, as they were trying to match each other's rhythm. Then, They orgasmed time after time, as the results of their "activities". As they hugged, & cuddled against each other, The Hunky Brunette said this to him with a smile, "I love you so much,". Danny smiled, as they shared a kiss, "I love you too, You will be getting back into the game, When you are ready", & they stayed like that for awhile.

The End.


End file.
